The Midnight Call
by Powerful Piper
Summary: What happens when the sisters lives go through hell...will this make them stronger or weaker as sisters? Takes place while they are in High School.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1:  
  
The sun rises and sets each day. You get up and go to school, get good grades, come home and deal with the normal family situations. Every single day , nothing changes, it becomes a routine. Who thought being a sophmore could be so complicating in a year of High School. I never thought that my life could change so drastically. There was a specific routine that filled my day, but little did I know that would not be necessary soon. How was I to know that a wrench was going to be thrown into the works and all hell would break loose.  
  
A normal Friday who could ask for more? School would be out in 3 hours and right now I was sitting down at the lunch table working on my science assignment . This was I could get it done before the three day weekend, it seemed logical, and this way I would have no homework to, along with everything else, another boring weekend.  
  
"Piper it's your lunch hour why would you be working on the science assignment due Tuesday?" Kerry asked. I just looked up from my book barely understanding what she had asked I was to busy writing my theory about how Ions combine and how Ionization actually worked. I just gave a quick smile and tried to hurry up with my paper.   
  
Kerry and I have been the best of friends since the second grade in Ms. Schulz's class, and ever since then we've always gotten along. Kerry was an only child and was lonely, me, I had two sisters, but being in the middle I was lonely too, I guess that's why we got along so easily.   
  
"I'm just getting a head start, it doesn't really hurt, besides what else is there to do?!?" I wondered   
  
"Um…well it is lunch…and most people eat during lunch….did you ever think about that option…like right now I'm finishing my essay that's due to my stomach, it's about Pepperoni Pizza and Carrot sticks." Kerry smiled.   
  
" Well I hope you get an A." I giggled. Kerry always knew how to make someone laugh. "I'm serious Piper you should be eating something. Your all skin and bones , by the way why aren't you eating?" I looked down trying to find that right thing to say, it wasn't easy, but Kerry would understand.  
  
" We really don't have that much money. I mean Prue eats first, then I do…but Phoeebs is always last, and always buying food for her friends so sometimes I don't eat, it saves us money." I sighed. So what if I don't eat at school, I eat at home, I also make the dinner and home so I think that counts for something, at least, I thought to myself. " Well let me tell you something Piper…all of Phoebe's friends are misfit freeloaders. At least you could have an apple." Kerry stated as she handed me her apple. I wasn't going to take it, it was hers.   
  
" No….I'm ok….really I am."   
  
" Piper….I can't quite remember your middle name Halliwell….please just take the apple….me apple a su apple…from me to you…Merry Christmas….happy birthday…..just take it PLEASE." Kerry begged. I looked at her and smiled as I decided to agree with my stomach took the apple taking a big bite out of it. Kerry smiled with that triumphed grin, satisfied she asked " So how's it going with that blue eyed babe you've been hiding?"   
  
I began to choke on the apple and some how mumbled an I beg you pardon?   
  
" Oh come on Piper you know who…ah…Leo" She sighed batting her eyes. I looked at her with confusion on my face….almost like a deer in the headlights look.   
  
"EARTH TO PIPER!" Kerry yelled as she waved her hand violently in my face.   
  
" Why don't you say that a little louder Kerry I don't think the rest of San Francisco heard you." I scolded as I glanced around the lunch room watching to see if anyone was looking.   
  
So I like him a little bit, big deal, we're only friends, and if that's all we will ever be I'm happy with that…and I told Kerry that…but I left a few things out. What she doesn't know is that whenever he comes over to talk to me I get nervous, jumpy and I am on the edge until he's there…but once he is and I look into those ocean blue eyes and that smile….watch out….I get lost in them. It's been like that since the first time we met.   
  
He invited me to the county fair. He was friends with Prue and her old boyfriend Scott, that is until Scott spread rumors about Prue, then blamed them on Leo. Needless to say there was a big falling out between the three of them. Now Prue's going out with Andy and on occasion when Leo comes over to see me, she just waves and goes upstairs, then complains once he's gone. Leo's always on my mind and it doesn't matter where I am. I was snapped out of my thoughts with Kerry saying " Well…if you insist."  
  
" Kerry please…please don't" I begged….no one could know how I felt about him…no one.   
  
" Piper don't worry about it." Kerry sighed waving her hand like she was dismissing something. " But…why does it matter?" She asked leaning in.  
  
I glanced around again and whispered. " his cousin is sitting right over there." I pointed with my eyes. She slowly looked over her shoulder at him. " Him over there third from the left, the blond?" She asked " Yep that's him….you know Brandon."   
  
"Oh wow….hey by the way when will I get to meet this Leo?" Kerry sighed raising her eyebrows….she only did that when she tried to act interested in something.   
  
"I don't know." I smiled thinking about him as the bell rang. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2 :   
  
Why is it at every Friday at 2:45 everyone runs around like Chickens with their heads cut off ?!? I can never understand that and one of these days someone's probably going to get hurt trying to get out if here. Everyone flutters around lost.   
  
I two-stepped it to Prue's car, well the one she adopted from Grams, knowing that she and Phoebe would be waiting for me because I'm too slow. I'm the book-worm and the one who loves school and they want to leave, so they say I move to slow. What they don't know is that I only have one true friend and school to me is my hell so why would I want to stay, I want to leave just as much as they do. To my surprise as I reached the car Phoebe was no where to be seen, but Prue and Andy were all over each other. They were ready to do anything right there, and it was like no one was around and watching them.   
  
' Can't you too get a room' I thought.   
  
"Hey Andy…..Prue where's Phoebe?" I wondered confused  
  
Prue looked over at me stealing one more kiss from Andy and thinking about what to say. "Oh….yeah she's saying good-bye to Luke and making sure everything is ready for the movies tonight." I had completely forgot about that…well…until Grams gets back on Sunday I have the manor all to myself…peace and quiet.   
  
Prue and Andy again began to make out and I just threw my backpack into the car and leaned against the door shutting it. They couldn't control themselves at all and I thought it was disgusting. Prue pulled away from Andy when she heard a giggle and looked across the parking lot. " Arg…..Phoebe is coming…we got to get going….see you at 4." She whined. " I'll be there!" Andy promised and kissed her good-bye, smiling as Phoebe practically came skipping up to the car. " You ready?!?" Prue complained  
  
We climbed into the car and I buckled up tight hoping that we could have a quiet ride home. For once hopefully they wouldn't fight on the way home like every other day. It gets tiresome after a while and if I could shut them up I would but I've given up on that. We were only 5 miles from the manor….just 5 miles and WW3 started.   
  
"So Phoeebs….whatcha doing tonight?!? Prue asked  
  
"Going to the movies with my boyfriend…is that a problem with you Prue?!?"   
  
"Who is your boyfriend again?!?" Prue wondered confused  
  
"MY GOD PRUE!!! For the last time is name is Luke…here I'll even say it slower Luuukke. Why can't you remember that?" Phoebe yelled  
  
"It's not that I can't it's that I CHOOSE NOT TO!!!" Prue screamed back. If one raised their voice the other had to as well.  
  
"Why what's the matter now Prue…is he to good for me…or am I too good for him?" Phoebe asked knowing that one of those two was the correct answer.  
  
"It's him Phoeebs…he's bad news…he'll get you in trouble!"   
  
"Of course he will…you'd want that wouldn't you….jeez Prue how would you like it if I said that about Andy?"  
  
"What a stupid thing to say!!! Andy is not like that!!! Luke's the type of guy that would get you pregnant and them dump you." She accused  
  
Phoebe just shook her head, sighing she looked out the window. Usually it didn't end like that. Usually phoebe threatens to jump out of the car and Prue quickly apologizes about what was said. I guess Phoebe didn't want to play that game today and Prue just didn't care anymore.   
  
Phoebe glanced over at Prue " Pull over!!!"  
  
"What?!" Prue asked focusing on the road.   
  
"Pull over." Phoebe screamed  
  
"Excuse me, are you crazy, we are not getting into this again, you must have a death wish because every time we get into a fight you try to jump out, it doesn't get you anywhere so knock it off I am not pulling over." Prue answered  
  
Phoebe grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and yanked it to the right sending the car off the road and into the gravel.   
  
"Phoebe let go!" Prue bellowed.  
  
I was sick of this and I personally didn't want to die today because of my two hormone prone sisters. " Phoebe just let go please." I begged  
  
" No!!! Prue wouldn't care if I died or not so what does it matter if I pull us over to the road and jump out or while she's going 55 on the road?!?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
" The difference is that if I ran you over I would have to explain to Grams that somehow you jumped out and became road pizza. I don't think Grams would be to happy!" Prue argued. Phoebe laughed and let go of the wheel. " What do you care what Grams thinks or says, you never listen anyway."   
  
"Yeah, well neither do you…you sneak out with your boyfriend all the time and somehow don't get caught. Which is beyond me because when I do I get caught all the time." Prue complained  
  
"But see I'm go to see my boyfriend and be with him, you just make sure that he's not seeing another girl behind your back."   
  
"Oh and you know me best dontcha. You think that you know it all."   
  
"Wake up Prue smell the coffee, your worried that Andy will leave you for someone better!" Phoebe hissed  
  
"NO I'm not and that shows how stupid you truthfully are!" Prue grinned satisfied knowing that she was pushing Phoebe's buttons.  
  
"Your not to bright either Prue…but then again MOST CHEERLEADERS AREN'T!!! Oh did I hit a sore spot with little miss prissy Prue…she's just scared that Missy Cambel will take Andy away from here….you better watch out for her Prue….she's a sophmore…she'll getcha. Give me an M, give me an I, give me two SS and a Y, what does that spell…MISSY!" Phoebe cheered.   
  
"Shut up! When will you learn Phoeebs….you argue all the time and never stop to listen…personally I'm getting sick of it!"   
  
" Well this would have ended by now if you would stop dictating my life!!"   
  
"Oh…I do not dictate!" Prue yelled  
  
"Come on Prue…you know that you dictate, and you love to do it. It's not just my life that you dictate, you dictate Piper's too…..Oh Piper don't wear that, those colors don't go good with you skin color….no don't do that to your hair, and don't wear it up in a towel, it will frizz your hair. Come on…I think we can do this on our own without you standing over us telling us what's right and wrong."  
  
Phoebe did have a point Prue did that all the time, even when I was cleaning my room, she said that I shouldn't pick a few things up and clan around them, I should just move everything. Although the thing was after Mom died she did watch out for us, she was like a second mother to us, and sometimes it's nice. We never told Prue how much it meant to us.   
  
"Prue…..you do dictate sometimes…but it's ok….we understand…..after Mom died…you've always watched out for us…you were like a second Mom to Phoebe and I…and we appreciate it." I smiled  
  
Prue glanced back at me and just mouthed a small thank you. Phoebe folded her arms over her chest and sighed " you know…sometimes I don't want another Mother, I already had one. Sometimes I just want my sister back."  
  
Prue turned down Prescott street and pulled up into the driveway shutting off the engine. We sat there in total silence. No one said anything, no one even breathed, well it seemed like it at least. Whatever was being pondered over was really getting to the two of them.   
  
"Yeah, so sometimes I dictate, but, I just want to help. And if it bothers you I'm sorry, next time tell me and I'll stop." Prue sighed as she looked between Phoebe and I. She looked like she was about to cry.   
  
"Ok….and I'll listen more, and not argue so much…." Phoebe whispered. She didn't want to admit that Prue was right, It would kill Phoebe but she had to.  
  
Prue wiped away a tear and smiled " Well I have to do some running around for Grams, sorry to kick you guys out but I gotta go." She Pushed Phoebe and I lightly out the door starting up the car and flying out of the driveway and down the road.   
  
"AH!!! I have to get ready for tonight with Luke!" Phoebe screamed remembering and ran into the manor.   
  
I took a deep breath in and looked around. Each day that went by San Francisco looked different, especially in October. I grew up here my whole life but something always amazes me.   
  
I walked into the house quietly closing the door behind me. 4 quite days all to myself, well and Grams of course when she came back. Phoebe came running down the stairs just hanging up the phone with a huge grin on her face.   
  
"Hey Phoeebs, what's going on?" I giggled as she slid to a stop.   
  
"Oh...I'm just happy about going out to the movies with Luke tonight." She beamed. I just stood there with a fake smile plastered on my face….she really loved Luke, although I couldn't figure out why. I just shook my head and walked into the foyer sitting down on the same over stuffed couch I met everyday. I sank in getting comfortable and picked up my book 'For whom the bell tolls ; By Ernest Hemmingway'. Phoebe slowly walked in and plopped down on my outstretched legs. I let out a breath of air as I got adjusted once more.   
  
" Piper watcha doing?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Just getting ready to read."   
  
"Um…do you have a minute or two?" Phoebe wondered putting out her lip and whining a little.   
  
"Sure….what's the matter?" I asked marking my page.  
  
Phoebe began to hem haw around a little but then busted out " What do you think about Luke?" 


	3. Part 3

Part 3:  
  
I sat there and mulled it around for a second.  
  
"Well….I…..I think that as long as he makes you happy….he's a good guy." I stammered trying to smile but I knew that I couldn't possibly fake it…..well maybe for Phoebe I could…it meant a lot to her…Somehow I managed to and I thought that it was a miracle that I did.  
  
"Awww…..thank you Piper….as long as your ok with it I know that I'm doing the right thing by going out with him….you don't know how much this means to me…you really don't." She smiled giving me a great big hug….getting back up and looking at me once more with a huge smile on her face she ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
The door opened and Prue came walking into the foyer by me. She sat down across form me and leaned over folding her hands into her lap….she looked very serious and almost nervous to ask what she wanted to know….by the look on her face it looked like it was killing her.  
  
"Um….Piper is it possible…and this is up to you…do you think that Andy and I could stay in tonight?!?"   
  
I skimmed the page I was reading and placing my finger on the paragraph I asked " why is it up to me?!?"   
  
"Well it's just that you would have had the manor all to yourself tonight and I was wondering if would bother you to have someone in here disturbing the quietness of the manor."  
  
"Prue….between you and Phoebe always arguing I'm used to not living in a quiet house…and I have absolutely no problem with it....besides it's your house too…do you seriously think that I purposely wanted to be alone….I mean a little quite time is nice yes but not deafening silence for the whole weekend."   
  
Prue rose up and thanked me….for some reason she didn't want to go out tonight which was weird but maybe they were just going to watch movies and I could join in….she began to walk away but quickly returned asking me one more question.   
  
"Ah…Piper….what do you think about Andy?" she asked nervously  
  
"What is it with you guys and my opinions about your boyfriends?" I whispered out loud  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Oh nothing…." I shook my head to dismiss the thought. "I think that Andy is the nicest person that you've ever gone out with and I wouldn't mind having him in my family as a brother in law…now Grams on the other hand….but why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking one of your friends?"   
  
"Yeah…but I don't live with my friends I live with my sisters who I love dearly!" She laughed  
  
"Sure you do….really Andy is very nice Prue…and a good catch." I smiled as she walked away.  
  
I began to read again and wanted to just get lost in the book….Ernest Hemmingway was such a great writer and I never thought it was possible for anyone to write like that…..I got up and sat in a chair and looked out of the window and I could see the square in the moonlight where the lines had been and across the square the trees shining in the moonlight, and the darkness of their shadows…. suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
I sat there quietly and waited for someone to go and get it….but no one did and the bell rang again.   
  
I got up and lightly threw my book down on the couch rushing to the door. I looked into the hall mirror, smoothed out my hair a little but and opened up the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetheart" The kind voice beamed. Prue came walking from the kitchen and picked up her pace grinning from ear to ear "Hey Andy….."  
  
The familiar face stepped inside the house a little bit….I was still standing in the hall holding onto the door, the man now standing right next to me with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh….it's just…Leo.." Prue sighed annoyed as she walked away in a huff.  
  
"Leo…wha…why are you here?!" I stammered  
  
"Well then….if you don't want me here…."he smiled and began to walk out the door a ways backwards,   
  
"NO!….I mean no….why wouldn't I want you here?"   
  
" I was just kidding….do you wanted to go out to the truck and talk?" He asked pointing over his shoulder.  
  
"Sure." I smiled in awe as he led me outside and shut the door behind us.  
  
I knew that Phoebe and or Prue had to either be watching or listening in…and that's why Leo and I always go out to his truck to talk…he like me is shy and doesn't trust a lot of people.   
  
We stood out on the porch for a few seconds just looking at each other…sort of like we were familiar with each other but couldn't think of each other's names.  
  
Leo let out a sigh of relief and asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around me " So….how have you been?" I sighed an 'ok I guess' and rested my head on his shoulder knowing that I could stay like this forever. He slightly began to tighten his grip on me reaffirming that he missed me and didn't want to let me go…and I hugged back closing my eyes…and just started to melt.  
  
He always had this effect on me and trust me I loved it. My heart pounded so much that I thought he could feel it whenever we hugged. My knees began to go out and I felt like I was just floating. Everything was absolutely perfect and the horrible things that happened today were completely erased. My life at this point was totally perfect and I couldn't possibly ask for more. I slowly began to drift down and we both gently let go. My heart just screamed please just don't let me go…but I knew I had to tear myself away…he looked down at me and smiled leading the way to the truck.   
  
We both climbed in but he was more successful than I was….I sort of stumbled and managed to pull myself in and just laughed. "I didn't remember it being so hard last time to climb in."   
  
"Oh….that's because I added another inch lift to the truck…but the real key is to grunt while pulling yourself in…I swear that it works."   
  
I giggled and looked at his eyes. "Well I'll have to try that next time then huh…." Oh Piper what are you doing….don't look into those eyes…whatever you do….I willed myself but it was no use…they were such a beautiful shade of blue I couldn't help myself. He laughed at what I said and I quickly looked out the windshield and back at him.   
  
We sat there in total silence while he played with his stirring wheel and I looked at my feet. 'Well isn't this familiar….well at least I now know that I need to clean my shoes…' I thought.  
  
"So…..anything going on with you?!?" He asked curiously  
  
"Nope not really….Prue and Phoebe got into another fight." I sighed " oh you know the same old story…they probably couldn't get along even if their lives depended on it."   
  
Leo just laughed and asked " So…did Prue want you to help?" he had already knew the answer but he wanted to know if it was true.   
  
"Yep….but when doesn't she." I complained….going a little too far, but Leo totally understood.  
  
"Piper….you have to stand up for yourself….don't let Prue or Phoebe walk all over you." He admonished gently.  
  
"But you let some of the guys walk all over you…." I told him and quickly apologized.   
  
"I know…I know…but that's all going to change…."  
  
"Well at least one of us can stand up for ourselves." I smiled and he knew that it was true…it would take me a while before I could ever stand up for myself…  
  
"Yeah…but I'll help you." He promised  
  
We both smiled at each other as Andy pulled up behind us. He came up to the passenger window by me and knocked on it profusely until I looked at him. I looked out the window at him totally dumbfounded and then I looked back at Leo….all I could hear was Andy yelling " Piper you get out of there right now!" 


	4. Part 4

Part 4:  
  
I took a deep breath in as Andy repeated himself again only the first time he said it was much nicer….  
  
Leo looked at Andy and sighed…"Well….I guess I'll see you later…the great God has spoken." And leaned in to give me a hug….which only made Andy more mad.  
  
"No….just…give me a minute….I'll be right back ok?" I smiled  
  
"…ok…" Leo said unsure but still plastered a fake unconfident smile on his face.  
  
I opened up the door and slid out walking towards Andy. 'He's just looking out for you…it's ok….it's just a big misunderstanding.' I tried to calm myself. Andy just…..he just worried too much….like Prue.  
  
"Piper you shouldn't be in that truck with Leo. I can't believe that your still friends with him!" Andy sighed completely annoyed. I just looked at him and looked away….if he thought that he was annoyed because I was friends with Leo still…he should try to understand what it was like to be me.   
  
"Leo and I are…were good friends…I don't want to loose that." I tried explaining. Can't anyone see that Leo means the world to me?!?  
  
"But Piper….after everything he's done how can you even look at him let alone be friends with him!" Andy hissed. I looked back at the truck where Leo sat patiently just watching…I shook my head hoping that Andy would just understand " Leo didn't do anything…it was Scott." I got a look from Andy like I was from outer space and was brain washed…I was innocent and told the wrong things. I gave up and with a sigh just walked away back to the truck and climbed inside.   
  
I couldn't even look at Leo at the moment….I just looked out the window. Didn't anyone see that it was truly Scott….I really don't get it….I just don't understand….Everyone knows how Scott is, Leo didn't do anything, but it was all blamed on him….it's like when it comes to Scott…he can do no wrong.   
  
"I'm sorry about that…Andy was just worried." I whispered   
  
"Yeah…..I know….he doesn't want me to be friends with you does he?" Leo asked worried as he looked at me.  
  
I paused trying to think of how to say it."……yeah….but it doesn't matter what Andy says about you or for that matter what anyone says about you….I know it's not true…and that there making it up like Scott does." Leo just looked at me impressed because finally someone believed him. I gave a smile and sighed  
  
" don't worry about it."   
  
Leo just looked at me for a second but something caught his attention….I followed his glance only to see Andy standing up on the porch and flailing his arms around like a mad man and once he saw that he had my attention he pulled his finger towards him like a mother does when she's getting ready to scold her child…letting them know to come here immediately.   
  
I heaved a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. " Would you come in with me please while I try to figure this out?" I wondered looking at Leo. He kept his glance straight ahead but nodded, and we stepped out.  
  
Back through the manor doors we went. When I get one chance to be out of this house I just get pulled back in and for what…now what did I do wrong…what now does Prue disapprove of?   
  
"Did HE leave yet?!?" Prue asked as we stepped into the foyer…I just loved how she emphasized "he" and couldn't have just said Leo. "NOPE" Andy hissed as he paced in front of the mantel….he was putting on a front for Prue because it was her way and if she wasn't happy no one was.  
  
"Prue….what's wrong….is everything ok?" I asked worried   
  
"It will be soon…..why don't you say goodbye to Leo?" she smiled sickeningly sweet.   
  
"We're talking" I stated bluntly….and there was no simpler way of putting it.  
  
"Please…just say goodbye to Leo." She ordered. If I could have let her know that she was dictating right now I would but it would embarrass her too much. I took a small breath in and pulled my hair behind my ears… " But we're talking….why?" ' keep cool Piper…it's ok….just don't worry…there's a perfectly good explanation…well there better be'  
  
"BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING THAT HE'S DONE PIPER!!!" Andy screamed throwing his hands up in the air and plopping down next to Prue pissed…and if he was I knew that Prue wasn't far from it either.  
  
" OH WHATEVER…HE'S NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE!" Prue bellowed. Well there it was…she had reached her pissed off point too. My temper began to rise as well but I had a good reason for it too. Leo was just standing there taking it. I had to commend him for it. He wasn't saying anything…just quietly standing there. Like always…Prue had to just say something about Leo and it could never be good.  
  
"Leo has always been there." I sighed quietly  
  
"OH YEAH….when and for who?" Prue huffed rolling her eyes  
  
"He always has….for me…" I whispered. Leo just looked over at me and winked.  
  
"For you….he's just using you…that's who Leo is!…." Andy stood up and got into Leo's face. "And from what I have heard all you want is a piece of ass!"   
  
This was it….My head was spinning….my temper was beyond the point of rising and I'm sure that if you could have measured it the mercury would have already exploded. Leo just stood there and took it while Prue and Andy dished it out……and the only thing that was going through my head was what Leo and I had talked about before. Good…at least one of us can stand up for ourselves…..I'll help you…  
  
Leo would help me…and now it's my turn.  
  
" Andy BACK OFF!!! Leo is a good person damn it!!! He's always been here for everyone and when me when he doesn't have to be! All you can do is stand there and jump down his throat!!! And Prue you just add to it!!! I can't believe you two JUST GROW UP!!!" I screamed. Prue's eyes became real big and Andy immediately backed up. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5 :   
  
Never have I blown up like that. I've never even sworn in front of them, I mean there was the occasional swear to myself about something I didn't like but no one witnessed it. I already feel better and I think that it was a nice change...finally I could get something that was bugging me off my chest. Prue was in pure shock because she actually witnessed me standing up for myself and I'm sure that she would have congratulated me if it wasn't against her.   
  
"I see...." Prue gritted her teeth, raising her eyebrows like it was a challenge.  
  
"Can we go now or are you going to patronize us again?!?" I asked cockily  
  
Prue began to stand up and I for once had to get the last word in. " Phoebe will be leaving with Luke as 5 you and Andy can stay in this house ALONE!!! I'm going to be outside talking with Leo." I smiled satisfied and on my heel quickly turned away. I could hear Leo walking right behind me and I swear I heard a chuckle.   
  
Until we got outside everything sounded like it echoed in that house because it was so quite.  
  
I stepped outside and took a deep breath in...and behind Leo I shut the door. It felt like a thousand pound weight was lifted off my shoulders...and now that I was back with Leo alone again I could have sworn that if I didn't hold on to something I would have floated away. Leo leaned in close again and gave me another hug....I just held on tight and rested my head on his shoulder.   
  
"See...you can stand up for yourself...." he chuckled  
  
I silently laughed but I felt like I was going to totally break down and my seams would fall apart...I was still flustered a bit...he held me a little tighter and continued " um....would you like to get away from here for a little bit?!?" I pulled away enough to look up at him...." I.....I would really like that Leo." and I just smiled....now all he had to do was tell me that we were going to run away forever and everything would be perfect.   
  
We climbed back into his truck and he maneuvered his way out of our drive way and headed down the road. It looked like to me we were just driving around lost but from the look on Leo's face I knew he knew where we were going, so I didn't question anything.  
  
I felt safe, satisfied. I trusted Leo and that's all that mattered. I looked over at his clock and all it said was 4:15, I was expecting it to be much later than that but then again I didn't want my night with Leo to suddenly be over so I just prayed that the time went by really slowly. We hadn't even been driving 10 minutes and I wanted to stay away from that manor forever. I just wanted to run away as childish as it sounded...but I really didn't care...it was the truth...the only time my life was actually normal and I felt normal not like some outcast was when I was with Leo. It was just something about Leo, he just made me feel safe and secure, like absolulty nothing could happen to me....I was invincible. We didn't speak for those few moments...I think that Leo thought that I needed a minute to recuperate from the shocker I just pulled.  
  
We pulled into a small restaurant, which wasn't really a restaurant, it was just the local Burger King but it was the only one around here. We pulled up through the drive-threw and read the menu.   
  
"So....what do you want?!?" He wondered  
  
"I'm not hungry but thanks."   
  
"No I'm serious what do you want?"   
  
"Um....just a soda and some fries." I sighed shaking my head in a reply that I really didn't need anything.  
  
"Is that it?" he joked  
  
I took a breath in and gave up...I wasn't going to fight Leo.. " No...um...I would like...a number 4 please"   
  
"Ok....now were talking." he smiled as he turned to the young teen impatiently waiting for our order....it wasn't like there was anyone waiting behind us and as soon as we left she could get back to filing her nails.   
  
" I would like 2 number 4's please." Leo said sweetly. Oooh....it was his eyes that got me, his voice and even his truck that I liked about him....there wasn't a single thing I didn't like...well maybe that he was forcing me to spend his money...but it was sweet and who Leo was...he wasn't thinking about himself like most guys....he was thinking about me.   
  
"That will be $6.28...please pull around." The lady said dryly. I reached in my pockets, but came up empty handed...I didn't have a thing...and I thought I did...I began to feel really badge was going to pay him back...he had to know that.   
  
"Leo as soon as we get back to my house I will pay you back I promise."   
  
Leo looked at me shaking his head... " No...you don't have to pay me back...I wanted to do this....it's what friends are for." he said without hesitation. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6:  
  
I smiled and nodded knowing that Leo would never accept the money I would give him to pay him back.  
  
Leo was being so sweet and he didn't have to do any of this for me...but he did.   
  
Never has anyone done anything for me, never lended a helping hand.  
  
No one respected me like this or was kind and considerate...actually taking my feelings into perspective.   
  
"What...what's the matter?" Leo asked worried  
  
I was just staring off into space looking at him. I shook my head to whisp out the cobwebs and mumbled   
  
"nothing...I'm ok." That was always my defence...whenever something was getting to me I was ok and just left it at that.   
  
I never persued it any further than that. Leo took a long glance at me knowing fully well that something was bothering me but he left it alone, not to upset me, and just picked up the food and pulled out onto the road.   
  
I felt like I was going to cry....and whether it was happy or not would be undecided.  
  
I never yelled at Prue. I wasn't the type of person that decided to take their anger out on other people and for that fact and knowing that it was my sister made me really guilty.   
  
Prue always blamed Leo for anything and it didn't matter what it was.  
  
She could have got a F on her history term paper and a speeding ticket but it would be Leo's fault because he said something to someone that ruined her day from the beginning and it just snowballed from then on.  
  
Scott made up all those horrible lies about Prue and then just passed it off on Leo and told everyone that Leo said it all because he knew that he could get away with it, just blaming someone else, and knowing what Prue already though of Leo.  
  
In the beginning she thought he was nice but he just didn't make the cut like Scott did...because Scott was a god.  
  
Prue always believed Scott and I wish I could understand why.   
  
No matter how many times I think about it and mull it over I can't understand and I guess I'll never really know why.   
  
Whenever Prue needed anything all she had to do was call Leo up and he came over. No matter what it was, even if it was a ride to Scotts place Leo did that, and that was because Leo and Scott were the best of friends.   
  
They were like brothers, went to the same school together before they both came to Baker High.   
  
What threw the friendship off was when Scott started lieing.   
  
We pulled down a dirt road and all I could see was dust flying past the truck setting a golden haze everywhere.   
  
We pulled up near the top of a hill and Leo turned the engine off. I was watching the dust settle when leo jumped out. He walked around the front of the truck and opened up my door.   
  
" Come here....I've got something that I would like to show you." he smiled as he extended out his hand. I smiled back and with a shaky hand accepted Leo's invitation. He took his hand in mine and lead me down a small knoll and then slowly up a hill. As we crested the top of the hill my breath was stollen from my chest. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7:  
  
It was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. From this specific spot you could see the whole city and the bridge.  
  
From all the way up here...and if I wanted to peer down further I would have loved to see the shoreline, it was just beautiful and made me realize how little people really look at life.   
  
How many people actually come here to see the city, probably none.  
  
"Leo...it's absolutely beautiful." I stated in awe.   
  
I heard him say something but I really didn't catch it, but I really wasn't paying attention either  
  
.This was amazing and turning the night around, I really couldn't ask for more. I turned around to see Leo walking back up by me and carrying our food.  
  
"Yeah it really is, and I thought that we could sit up here, eat, be able to get away from everyone and watch the sunset."   
  
He smiled that smile and I didn't care as long as I was with him forever.   
  
He actually remembered when I told him that I loved to watch the sunset because it was the one thing in life along with the sunrise that looked perfect.   
  
"I would love that." I smiled just watching him as he threw down an old blanket and set the food up.  
  
I crouched on the blanket and finally sat down completely comfortable. Right now it couldn't get any more perfect than this.   
  
Leo the first and only guy I have ever liked a lot is sitting on the ground right next to me, while we were sharing a meal and watching the sunset, what could get better?!?   
  
I just sat there and smiled in-between eating my cheeseburger, I was so excited. I was just eating and enjoying the scenery and the bustle of the city beneath us, how the people on the bridge were rushing to get home to families.   
  
Everything was so majestic, the sun slowly setting, casting shadows on some places and magnificent glows on others.   
  
A slight breeze began to pick up as the sun began to set more.   
  
Leo had already cleaned up the food and put everything back into the truck. I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest watching the few remaining minutes of the sunset.  
  
I was always a book worm and I loved one specific poet, Robert Frost.   
  
The way he described things in his poems were amazing. One specific poem stuck out to me at that moment in time and I just whispered it, lost in the moment.   
  
Leo looked over at me with an intrigued glance and grinned " What were you just saying?"   
  
"Nothing....it was really stupid." I sighed embarrassed.   
  
"Really...what was it?"   
  
Well I was going to sound like a complete and total idiot but I opted to tell him anyway.  
  
"It...I was....just saying a poem that I remembered." I admitted as I fiddled with some grass.   
  
I felt really stupid and I was complete sure that my geek side was showing...how embarrassing, now all I needed to do was practice the laugh and I would have it made.   
  
"How does it go." Leo wondered  
  
I just looked at him in disbelief.   
  
I've known him for 3 years now and I never would have guessed that he would have cared at all about a little poem, most guys don't, but then again Leo wasn't most guys. Leo looked at me again and raised his eyebrows waiting and I just sighed. "Ok....Natures first green is gold...her hardest hew to hold...her early leafs a flower...but only so an hour...then leaf subsides to leaf....so eaden sank to grief....so dawn goes down to day....and nothing gold can stay." He looked as me amazed and smiled. I looked quickly away as the sun finally set with a few stray golden rays casting light on the far hills near the horizon. 


	8. Part 8

Part 8:  
  
A small chill ran down my spine and my hair stood on edge, it was getting cold.   
  
I sat there and I began to involuntary shake a little bit. It was a normal October night after the sunset.   
  
There was a slight breeze and no warmth was there from the sun since it had already gone down.   
  
"Are you cold?" Leo asked looking over at me   
  
"No." I smiled holding onto my knees. This was a dream come true for me, I wasn't going to let me getting cold ruin it.   
  
"Are you sure otherwise we can go into the truck and I can start it up."   
  
I shook my head " No I'm really ok." Please believe me... I prayed  
  
"Ok then...."Leo sighed relundictally  
  
I shook once again and curled up a little bit more pulling my knees in closer and holding them tight.  
  
Leo stood up and ran back to his truck. He came up behind me and put a thick flannel jacket around my shoulders wrapping me up tight.   
  
"I knew that you were cold." Leo smiled as he sat back down next to me  
  
"Yeah...I still am." I finally admitted  
  
"You still are." Leo joked as he pulled me into his arms and held me tight.  
  
He held me like he did when we hugged and I rested my head on his chest.   
  
If the rest of my life consisted of this, him and I watching the sunset and him holding me I would be absolutely happy and would not ask for more.   
  
I closed my eyes and breathed in his after shave. I was so comfortable and he pulled me in just a little bit closer. He smelt of soap and old spice.   
  
Sweet bliss consisted of this. I opened up my eyes and tried to glance up at Leo, his eyes were closed too and his hands were still holding me tight.  
  
I smiled and closed my eyes once more just wishing that the world would freeze so I could live this moment forever.   
  
But it was too late. Leo's cellphone rang and I jumped at the unexpected noise. He just laughed as he let go of me and with his right hand and fished for his cellphone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked as he adjusted his cellphone between his shoulder and his ear pulling me in tight again.   
  
He smiled at me and shook his head. " No...I can't right now...I'm a little busy." I sat there and chuckled a little, did this mean he didn't want to leave me?   
  
I couldn't get my hopes up...we were just friends.....for now. My thoughts were interrupted again by Leo.  
  
"Brandan...I'm sorry..I know..I can't help you..No, I can't come over...can't you get someone else to do it...your only putting a two inch lift onto your truck...call Russell or something...I gotta go...If I can I'll try to stop by later."   
  
He looked down at me ending the call and apologized.   
  
"I'm sorry...that was my cousin Brandan....he wanted help on putting a lift on his truck." Leo sighed.  
  
"It's ok...if you need to go you can drop me off at the manor and help him." I offered. My head was being logical and understanding....if he needed to go...he needed to go it was as simple as that, now only if my heart would agree.  
  
"Well...if your up to it I could take you with me over there." Leo offered  
  
" Sure I'd really like to see how that's done." I smiled as we got up and walked to the truck. 


End file.
